until_dawn_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Dawn
A New Dawn, originally called After the Dawn, is a fanmade sequel to Until Dawn, made by Horror-fanboy. It takes place on February 2nd, 2016, a year after the plot of Until Dawn. Characters * Alex Ansleigh- a 20-year-old valedictorian. Believes in the stories about Blackwood Mountain. * Jack Owens- a 21-year-old college dropout who thinks the stories are fake and dislikes most of the group. * Kayla Greene- a 20-year-old nice girl, who might take the role of the final girl. Her opinion about the stories is determinant. Kind of a bookworm. * Sasha Ivanova- a recent immigrant from Russia, she has bad English skills. Alex is her tutor, and also the one who invited her to the lodge. * Fred Smith- a 20-year-old asshole jock. Boyfriend of Clarissa. * Maddie Henderson- a 20-year-old homecoming queen, who is in a relationship with Liam. * Liam Wright- a 20-year-old delinquent, a slightly abusive boyfriend to Maddie. He can be pretty nice, but that’s determined by choices. No one really knows how he scored a relationship with her. * Clarissa Perry- the unliked but popular head of the cheerleaders. Girlfriend of Freddie. Plot Chapter 0 This chapter determines who survived from the original plot. This chapter is depicted in short flashbacks, mostly consisting of important choices and QTEs, but also of some parts that demonstrate the basic mechanics of the game. Chapter 1 The chapter starts with a few panoramic shots of Blackwood Mountain with a voice-over of Alex Ansleigh, Jack Owens, and Kayla Greene discussing theories about what happened here a year ago. Alex suggests a story about secret experiments, while Jack says that nothing actually happened here and that it’s just an internet story made to ”get someone their 15 minutes of fame.” At this point, Kayla becomes the first playable character, with a choice on whether to stop the argument or offer your own theory. The group comes to a wall, covered with loose police tape. Alex reminds them that they are legally trespassing. Jack brushes it off and climbs over the wall. Alex is still reluctant to follow. Kayla can encourage him or joke with him. Eventually, they get over the wall and head to the cable car station, since Michelle Greene, Kayla’s older sister, said it was still intact. After a short walk through the woods, they get to the station, which they find demolished, like it was in Until Dawn. Another friend of theirs, Sasha Ivanova, meets them there. Through a confusing conversation made up of messy English, Sasha manages to explain that the cable car station is no longer a way up, but there’s a less known alternate route up the mountain. She stays behind to explain this to anyone else who comes. When the group comes to a car, Fred Smith jump scares them from inside the car. Kayla can either get annoyed or brush it off. They will then get into the car and drive to the lodge. The focus switches to Maddie Henderson, who is already at the lodge. She is talking to her boyfriend, Liam Wright. They discuss the condition of the lodge, and Liam shames Maddie for forcing him to come, to which she can respond regretfully or defiantly. Liam then tells Maddie to find a source of light, since electricity is broken down. Maddie finds some candles in the bathroom, but is unable to light them. At this time, Kayla, Alex, and Jack get to the lodge. After another critical comment comment about the lodge, Jack gives Maddie a lighter, which she uses to light the candles, possibly burning her hand in the process. After this, the group will greet Clarissa, who arrived late because, as she explains, “It’s pretty hard to pick out something that’s stylish and warm at the same time.” The group then splits up, and Maddie is given a major choice: whether to join Liam, Freddie, and Jack in exploring the basement or follow a path to the guest lodge with Kayla and Clarissa. Alex and Sasha will stay back at the lodge. If Maddie chooses to go to the lodge, her relationship with Liam will decrease, while going to the basement will decrease her relationship with Kayla, Clarissa, and Alex. The characters will then head their separate ways. The player then controls Liam as he he walks through the basement.If Maddie is not there, he will mention her, and get into an argument with Jack on whether Liam is a good boyfriend or not. If Maddie is there, Liam will accuse Jack of making moves on her after a whispered conversation between him and Maddie. Jack will deny this, and accuse Liam of being a bad boyfriend, and the same argument will ensue. Freddie will end the argument by saying he found a weird section of the basement, which is actually the hotel. Liam will tell them this, and when they question him for knowing this, he’ll say that Maddie went through a bunch of info on this place, which Maddie will confirm if she’s there. Then, a scream will be heard, which is Freddie’s if Maddie is not there and Jack’s otherwise, and the group will rush into the hotel. Chapter 2 Work in progress Chapter 3 To be determined... Chapter 4 To be determined... Chapter 5 To be determined... Chapter 6 To be determined... Chapter 7 To be determined... Chapter 8 To be determined... Chapter 9 To be determined... Chapter 10 To be determined... Category:Fanfiction